mylittleponydischorddisasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Flow
Appearance Blue coated (as seen by his snout). Almost always wears a black cloak that covers most of his head/face, his tail, body, and goes down to about/a little below his hooves. He is only slightly taller than the average mare. He has sharp teeth, rather than the normal kind used for eating vegetables and fruits. He also has large, dragon-esk wings. The skin on the membranes of the wings is electric blue. Personality Normal personality He tends to be closed about information relating to his past and appearance. He suffers from various forms of dementia, after having read the "Necronomicon" and a few other book way too many times, and often tries to mask this dementia by non-interaction/false display of emotions. The only pony who knows Frost Flow truely well is Atticus, though this friendship is not always sturdy. He sometimes laughs at other ponies' misery, despite his immense hatred for said fact. He also can be viewed as somewhat cold when it comes to conversations, though this is often because he doesn't know said-pony too well. He is slow to anger when not paranoid, but when he does become angry, it first takes on a cold personality, which quickly erodes into anger if the trigger continues. He has a large dislike of crowds, and can panic when with many ponies at once. He also is not interested in either gender, and will become paranoid/shy when confronted. If extremely stressed or paranoid, he can "snap," which causes his mental state to essentially collapse in on itself in an attempt to protect itself. This period of time allows the alternate personality to take over. The transfer from either personality to the other is generally seen as a collapse, a spasm, then Frost Flow regaining his senses. After a personality switch from the alterate to the normal, his brain undergoes a "hard-reset," refreshing his mind and making him, in general, clearer, calmer, and more collected. However, this reset doesn't last for long, and he quickly goes back to his normal self. Alternate Personality Demented, enjoys the torture of others openly, and has no qualms about sharing its views. It tends to be determined to cause chaos or do harm to others, as it is essentially everything that Frost Flow hates about himself wrapped into one personality. It also openly embrasses its dementia, calling it a gift that allows it to go beyond what a normal pony would be willing to do (ie. radical acts) The two personalities often refer to the other as "he" or "him," due to the fact that normal Frost Flow hates the alternate, and views it as "the other him." This can lead to some confusion, as the two are the same, mentality wise, but have different priorities and goal/urges/drives. It also identifies itself with neither gender, calling stallions "arrogant, head-strong fools" and mares "prissy, overly-caring fools." When needed, it can also come across as being incredibly calm and collected. It would love nothing more than to see the world burn, and is willing to go to extreme measures to try and see this occur. It also is highly distrustful of everypony, beliveing them all to be plotting against it. History To be revealed as revealed in the RP. Other Info Various parts about him will be revealed as time goes on and they are discovered in the RP. He lives in a cave in the Everfree Forest. The reason the alternate personality is able to remember what it AND normal Frost Flow does is because it is an ever-present part of normal Frost Flow. The reason normal Frost Flow DOESN'T remember most of what the alternate personality does is because his normal personality becomes drawn into the far corners of his mind during heavy moments of stress, in an attempt to protect itself. The alt. keeps the normal personality supressed while it is in control, preventing the normal persona from regaining power (until the normal "forces" the alt. back down). Rarely, VERY RARELY, both personalities can be present at once, creating the appearance of Frost Flow arguing with himself. It can lead to him acting rather chaotically, as both are trying to seize control. Both personalities are able to understand the general concept of love - however, alt. views it as a weakness and a pathetic emotion, while normal views it as unobtainable, unreachable, and unwanted. However, when either experiences (through some feeling or being forced to) the emotion of love, it causes both extreme pain, due to them unable to handle the emotion. Category:Characters